No debería mirarla
by dana-weasleygranger
Summary: Hermione no lamenta la decisión que tomo para protejer a sus padres, pero eso no quiere decir que no le duela profundamente. Los brazos de Ron son, naturalmente, el único lugar donde encuentra alivio.


No debería estar mirándola. Ron sabía, como sabía su nombre que no debía.

No es que en sí observar a Hermione fuera algo indebido o malo, aunque por mucho tiempo creyera que lo era y luchara con todas sus fuerzas porque sus ojos no se rindieran a la necesidad de regodearse con su imagen. Desde hacía bastante tiempo se había rendido al placer secreto que era contemplarla, a distancia y en silencio.

Pero algo era diferente esta vez, y esa diferencia convertía su pasatiempo favorito en un acto llanamente delictivo.

Porque estaba mal mirarla en ese momento. Estaba terriblemente mal, aunque llevara tanto tiempo meditando sobre el motivo como tiempo llevaba observándola sin comprender que era diferente esta vez de las miles anteriores. Hasta que la respuesta lo golpeo con la fuerza de una blogger.

Sucedió cuando Hermione volvió a removerse en sueños, acurrucándose más contra él, obligándolo a retroceder avergonzado contra la pared. Esa era la diferencia, comprendió, faltaba la distancia. Aunque reinara el silencio no había entre sus cuerpos más que unos contados centímetros de espacio vacío. Todo eran brazos y rodillas que se rozaban bajo una fina y desgastada sabana naranja, alientos que se cruzaban en el extraño frio aire de una noche cualquiera de verano y mechones de cabello pelirrojo enredados con un montón impresionante de rizos castaños. Ron no se explicaba como llevaba media hora pensando sobre el asunto sin entender que eso: Hermione y él acurrucados en su cama de madrugada, mientras todos en la Madriguera dormían, con ella susurrando palabras ininteligibles y empeñándose en acomodarse más y más entre sus brazos, hacía añicos cualquier esquema de normalidad que hubieran edificado en esos tantos años de una amistad que nunca fue del todo tal.

Ella no debería estar allí, concluyó.

Él no debería sentirse tan relajado y satisfecho por el hecho de que ella estuviera allí, pero cuando el crujir de la puerta destrozó la frágil resolución que tomó de dormir y dejar de preocuparse por saber si Hermione estaría bien, y ella entró en su habitación con pasos suaves y vacilantes, quiso creer que lo necesitaba. Y que si lo necesitaba era porque él podía ofrecerle consuelo y alivio en la que era probablemente la peor noche de su vida.

Por eso, cuando tras un momento de duda mordiéndose el labio inferior, le pregunto si no le molestaría que se quedara un rato solo pudo sonreírle burlonamente asegurándole sería peor que eso. Colocar una sonrisa en medio de ese rostro azorado por la perdida y el dolor fue el mayor logro de su vida y por mucho el más gratificante, más que ganar una copa de quiddich, más que hacer callar a los gemelos. Porque Ron sabía que había nacido para eso, para hacerla sonreír y si Hermione sonreía entonces el mundo era un lugar menos sombrío, la guerra que se cernía sobre ellos menos terrible y el futuro un poco menos turbador.

Solo fue hasta mucho después que se percato de lo incorrecto de la situación, de que no tendría que haberle hecho un espacio en su cama y mucho menos abrazarla, porque era muy tarde y estaban semidesnudos (ella vestida únicamente con una larga camiseta de los Chudley Cannons y él únicamente con el pantalón del pijama) en una habitación en penumbras, porque Hermione era una chica y Ron prácticamente un hombre. Por sobre todo porque ella le gustaba desde hacia una alarmante cantidad de tiempo y le gustaba de muchas formas, algunas considerablemente menos inocentes y platónicas que otras.

Dios se apiadara de su alma si su madre llagaba a encontrarlos por la mañana en la misma posición en que se hallaban en ese momento. O peor aún.

Los gemelos.

La simple idea le causo escalofrió que poco tenía que ver con la anormal temperatura polar que azotaba Inglaterra en pleno verano.

-Ron- escuchó entonces de los labios de Hermione, con un tono de voz adormilado.

Su nombre sonó tan claro que tardo un momento considerablemente largo en darse cuenta que Hermione seguía dormida. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla apartó unos rizos castaños que le caían sobre el rostro para contemplarla mejor, al final la tentación lo venció y acabo acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar. Tenía una piel tan exquisitamente suave que temió que sus manos ásperas y callosas la lastimaran pero la reacción de ella fue todo lo contrario, soltó un suave ronroneo y se acurruco más sobre su hombro en un gesto perturbadoramente parecido al de Crookshanks cuando se acomodaba sobre el regazo de ella. La similitud casi logra arrancarle una carcajada.

Contra todo lo que se considera sensato, esta vez Ron no se aparto de ella sino todo lo contrario, dejo que Hermione se posicionara casi sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente, pegándose a su costado y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro como si ese lugar estuviese hecho a su medida.

Suspiro satisfecha antes de volver a murmurar el nombre de Ron en sueños y esta vez el escucharla no le causo gracia alguna. Trago saliva ruidosamente mientras su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado.

Y no era la única parte de su anatomía que palpitaba.

"Mierda" pensó intentando ya tarde apartarse. Todo intento fue en vano, el peso de Hermione no era un problema pero si lo era la falta de espacio para huir porque, vaya idiota que era, se había rendido a su contacto cuando estaba contra la pared. Ya no tenía forma de apartarse sin despertarla o…tirarla al suelo.

"Respira" se aconsejo a sí mismo en su fuero interno, "No es la primera vez que sucede, solo piensa en otra cosa y pasara" se consoló en vano, la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de Hermione la suavidad de su piel allí donde de rozaban, la conciencia de sus… formas friccionándose contra él y hasta su aroma lo sumergían en una bruma de excitación que bien podría pasarse el resto de la noche en el estado en que ahora se encontraba. Y si esos factores no lo hacían, el roce sensual de su aliento en el cuello si lo conseguiría.

"Mierda" repitió por dentro cuando sus músculos se tensaron más y más por el deseo que lo embargaba y la rigidez de su sexo se volvió simplemente dolorosa. "Bien merecido por idiota" se reprendió en medio de un bufido.

Entonces, como si su inconsciente quisiera salvarlo, llegaron a su mente todas las imágenes que explicaban el porqué ella estaba allí. Recordó con dolorosa claridad su voz temblorosa a punto de quebrarse mientras le contaba lo que había decidido hacer para proteger a sus padres, la agónica resolución que centellaba en sus hermosos ojos chocolate, las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas un momento después de terminar y su excitación desapareció de inmediato dejándole la vaga sensación de ser un asqueroso pervertido que se aprovecha de la debilidad de su mejor amiga. Casi prefería las oleadas de deseo que lo recorrían hace un momento, eran más agradables que las de vergonzosa culpa.

-¿En qué piensas?- susurro Hermione en tono de voz muy bajo, pero aún así lo hizo dar un respingo.

¿Cuándo demonios se había despertado? se pregunto Ron mirándola a los ojos que estaban despejados y brillantes, con un centello de lucidez e inteligencia muy habitual en ellos.

-En…muchas cosas, pero nada en particular.

Y la muy descarada va y se ríe, pensó Ron menos molesto de lo que pretendía. Nunca había conseguido enojarse con Hermione si ella reía.

-Vaya manera de escaparte por la tangente.- le reprendió –En serio ¿en qué pensabas?

-Honestamente…- suspiro –Me preguntaba que formar tortuosas de asesinato inventaría mi madre para matarme si te encuentra por la mañana aquí.- la miro y como su expresión no se había modificado, preciso –En mi cama.

Un leve tinte carmesí coloreo sus mejillas y Ron sonrío complacido.

-Oh…bueno- reflexiono –No creo que vaya a acecinarte, a lo sumo nos obliga a casarnos…

Aún antes de que Hermione terminara de decir esas palabras Ron ya había construido toda la imagen en su mente y, en contra de su resolución de no delatarse, una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Hermione escéptica - ¿No es lo suficiente tortuoso para ti?

-Bueno…- murmuro Ron mirando al techo sintiendo como sus orejas ardían -…creo que podría acostumbrarme…- y como quien no quiere la cosa, muy casualmente apretó el brazo que estaba en torno a ella, acercándola un poco más. Hermione acepto gustosamente el acercamiento y suspiro contra su cuello, un gesto de satisfacción como dando a entender que ella ya se había acostumbrado.

-¿Puedo quedarme?- pregunto con voz apacible y los ojos cerrados – A riesgo de que estemos casados para el mediodía o tu muerto por la tarde… ¿me dejas quedarme?

Ron la miro nuevamente ceñudo y esta vez Hermione le sostuvo la mirada. Quizá podría haber abierto la boca y soltarle las cosas que se le cruzaron por la cabeza, como siempre lo había hecho, y como siempre sucedía acabarían discutiendo, gritándose y ofendiéndose pero, la vulnerabilidad que vio en las profundidades de sus ojos y el vago recuerdos de un libro que le regalaron los gemelos lo dejaron sin ganas de decir una palabra.

-¿Crees, realmente, que soy capaz de echarte?- gruño sin poder controlar su genio, su peor enemigo después de todo siempre fue el mismo.

-No- respondió Hermione volviendo a acomodar la cabeza en su hombro –pero me pareció correcto pedirte permiso, de todas formas me iré al amanecer, es lo más sensato- sonrío –por tu bienestar, claro.

"Al amanecer" repitió Ron haciendo eco de las palabras de ella. "Quizá debería besarla, de todas formas me voy a quedar con la vaga sensación que esto ha sido solo un sueño".

El silencio volvió a instalarse en la habitación y Ron comenzó a sentir por primera vez en toda la noche que el sueño lo invadía.

-Gracias- oyó vagamente a Hermione, pero ya estaba demasiado entregado a los brazos de Morfeo como para responderle que no tenía nada por lo que agradecerle. Que él siempre le daría cuanto pidiera y haría cuanto ella necesitara para ser feliz. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue una avalancha de imágenes sin sentido arremolinándose en su mente, fantasías de un futuro mejor llenos de esperanza y optimismo y una sensación de paz y felicidad demasiado plena como para ser real en medio de esa guerra. Sin embargo Ron lo creyó verdad y por una noche disfruto de un sueño tranquilo.

Por la mañana Hermione ya no estaba a su lado, como había prometido, pero Ron no dudo en ningún momento que la noche anterior hubiera sido real. El perfume de Hermione, la tibieza de su cuerpo que aún permanecían impregnados en sus sabanas lo confirmaban.

"Sería feliz…" pensó levantándose para ir a desayunar con cierto pesar "…si todas las noches del resto de mi vida fueran como esta".


End file.
